MOS ala Hetalia
by yume fuusen
Summary: (UPDATE CH 2) Apa jadinya kalau tokoh-tokoh di Hetalia nge-MOS adek kelas? Yang pasti banyak kejadian seru didalemnya. Gakuen Hetalia. DLDR. No FLAME inside!
1. Apel

Halo! Ketemu lagi dengan saya yume fuusen, si author nista yang siap menodai dan mengotori fandom (khususnya fandom Hetalia Indonesia) dengan cerita-cerita yang gaje, abal, dan segala predikat lainnya yang dapat membuat anda-anda menjadi gila setelah membacanya. Hoho, untuk fic terakhir yang saya update (twitteran, yuk!) itu sudah selesai dan bisa anda cek sendiri.

Fic ini terinspirasi saat masa-masa ospek atau masa orientasi di sekolahan. Saya tau ini udah lewat dari masa-masa ospek, bahkan sekarang sekolah udah belajar intensif dan mungkin udah ada yang mau UTS. Tapi yah, saya hanya ingin berbagi pengalaman saja selama tiga tahun bersekolah di bangku SMA yang saya tuangkan dalam bentuk cerita fanfiksi. Okeh! Daripada kelamaan membacot, fic ini resmi dibuka! *loh?*

**Disclaimer**

Kalau Hetalia punya saya, karakter Indonesia udah saya munculin dari awal!

**Genre** : Humor, Friendship

**Rate** : T (entah kenapa saya seneng bikin rate ini)

Gakuen AU, garing, _maybe_ bakal ada typo disini, gaje, nista dan HARAM! Dijamin bikin puasa anda batal *digampar readers* dan banyak OC disini. Nama-nama OC diambil sesuai dari nama di fic saya sebelumnya, **"Twitteran, yuk!"** dan juga berbagai nama merk atau produk sponsor yang disensor. _Don't like, don't read_. Silakan klik tombol _back_ dan carilah fic lain yang menurut anda sesuai dengan mood dan suasana hati anda...

-ooOoo-

_Hetalia Senior High School._

Pada tanggal 16 Juli yang lalu adalah saat-saat yang menyenangkan, khususnya bagi siswa yang baru lulus SD dan SMP. Kenapa? Karena mereka akan melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, yaitu dari SD ke SMP dan dari SMP ke SMA.

Oh oh, lihatlah ke arah sana, ke sekolah yang sangat ramai itu! Ya, sekolah yang bernama Gakuen Hetalia ini termasuk sekolah elit bertarif ( Yep, BERTARIF. Anda tidak salah baca dan Author tidak salah ketik XD ) Internasional, lingkungannya sangat bersih dan rapi dan murid-muridnya dikenal sebagai murid yang berprestasi.

Rupanya, sekolah ini sedang didakan MOPDB atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai MOS atau ospek atau... ah sudahlah! Yang penting intinya, masa-masa penyesuaian calon murid baru. Bagi mereka yang telah dinyatakan naik kelas, tentunya ajang ini adalah ajang yang sangat seru karena bisa bermain-main (baca: menindas) bersama para adik kelas yang masih polos dan _agak_ cupu. Banyak siswa siswi baru yang membawa peralatan yang akan digunakan selama MOS. Mulai dari tas, _nametag_, topi, jam tangan yang menunjukkan pukul 06:30 pagi, pita yang disematkan di lengan baju sebelah kiri, kalung-kalungan yang terdapat permen atau wafer, sampai kaus kaki yang belang hitam putih dan warna warni.

"Duuuh, kelasnya ada dimana, ya? Sekolahnya luas banget, sih!" tanya seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu dengan memakai bandana (sejujurnya, pita yang diikat seperti bandana) pada dirinya sendiri. Dia adalah siswa baru SMA di Hetalia. Terlihat jelas dari peralatan MOS-nya yang berjubel.

Oh maaf, saya lupa memberi tahu. Gakuen Hetalia mempunyai dua gedung. Khusus untuk siswa SMP, gedung sekolahnya ada di bagian Timur dan siswa SMA ada di bagian sebaliknya. Kedua gedung ini terpisahkan oleh sebuah tembok yang panjang. Rasanya seperti memisahkan Jerman Timur dan Jerman Barat saja? Sudahlah, lupakan. Ikuti saja alur cerita ini :3 *maksa*

"Oi Lay, lu di kelas mana jadinya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan ornamen bunga melati di rambutnya. Ini pasti orang Indonesia! (gak usah ditanya juga pasti iya! Dasar Author gendeng!)

"Entahlah, aku saja tidak tahu," jawab teman disampingnya dengan cuek. "Kelas manapun aku tidak masalah."

"Jangan sampe deh gue sekelas sama lu lagi. Bikin gue makin tersiksa nantinya! Hiii..."

"Siapa juga yang mau sekelas sama orang yang sok kayak lu! Gue sih ogah!" keluarlah omongan lu-gue dari mulutnya.

"DASAR MALON!"

"INDON!"

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua jangan ribut. Bukannya kalian udah janji di sekolah baru kita ini kalian gak mau berantem lagi?" tanya seorang anak cowok di samping si orang Indonesia.

"SIAPA YANG BILANG KAYAK GITU?!" teriak keduanya berbarengan.

"Hadeeeh, kalian ini masih aja berantem." Kata cowok yang asik lagi asik ngedit foto lewat inst***am di hp androidnya. Sepertinya itu ponsel keluaran S**sung terbaru, G***XY S III, yang didaulat hp android tercanggih abad ini.

"Ahahaha! Di sekolah ini, semua orang pasti akan mengenalku sebagai HERO!" kata anak berkacamata berambut pirang di depan gerbang sekolah.

Krik. Tak ada yang menggubris ataupun menoleh kepadanya.

Hanya dua orang satpam yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanan gerbang sekolah yang dari tadi memperhatikan tingkahnya. Mungkin mereka berpikir dia itu aktor-yang-gagal-main-film. Ckckck. Kasian.

Nama-nama siswa pun telah tertempel di pintu dan kaca tiap kelas sepuluh dan semua sudah meletakkan tas, peralatan dan semua atribut-atribut yang akan dipakai saat MOS. Hanya jam tangan, pita, _nametag_ dan topi yang dipergunakan saat upacara.

Sebelum upacara alias apel, murid-murid memasuki kelasnya masing-masing dan menunggu para senior yang ditugaskan menjadi 'pengurus' mereka selama tiga hari kedepan. Karena kelasnya berjumlah sebanyak 7 ruang, kita akan mengintip kelas X-1 dulu.

"PAGI, DEEEEKKK!" sapa seorang senior yang sangat bersemangat. Ini adalah senior yang bertubuh kekar, berambut pirang, dan bermata biru.

"Pagi, kaaaak!" balas anak-anak baru kepada seniornya yang terlihat sangar itu.

"Nama saya Ludwig Beilschmidt dari kelas XI IPA 3. Panggil Ludwig aja biar singkat!"

Semua murid baru yang ada di kelas terdiam, padahal dalam pikirannya mereka udah bilang _'Duh, ini seniornya kok sangar banget, sih? Ckck, apes deh gue..'_

"Mulai hari ini sampai dua hari kedepan, saya dan dua teman saya akan menjadi koordinator kelas kalian, kelas X-1!" lanjutnya yang kemudian muncul dua orang senior yang juga teman dari senior Ludwig ini.

"Vee~ perkenalkan namaku Feliciano Vargas. Saya juga dari kelas XI IPA 3, panggil Feli aja udah cukup, vee~" ujar senior berwajah unyu dan kriwilnya njepat kearah kiri. Tunggu, ini yang namanya personifikasi negara Italy, kan? KOK DIA BISA MASUK IPA?!

"Nama saya Kiku Honda, kelas XI IPA 3. Mohon bantuannya kepada kalian semua," kata seorang cowok berambut ngebob sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Murid-murid makin keheranan. _'Ini koordinatornya kok aneh-aneh semuanya, ya? Oh nggak juga! Si cowok ngebob itu nggak aneh, deng...'_

"Vee~ Jadwal kelas kalian hari ini keliling sekolah. Biar tau sekolah ini kayak apaan isinya, vee~" Feliciano angat bicara.

"Jangan lupa topi, jam tangan, _nametag_, pita, sama kalungnya dipakai!" ujar Ludwig tegas. Para murid baru hanya bisa ber-hiii ria melihat keganasan (?) Ludwig.

-ooOoo-

Lain lagi dengan kelas X-2. Kalau tadi koordinatornya aneh-bin-ajaib, kalau yang ini agak WOW.

"Pagi adikku.. Mmuuaaach~~" bisa ditebak siapa itu? Senior yang satu ini agak-agak gimana ya? Pake _kiss bye_ segala lagi, ckckck.

"P...P...Pagi kaaak," jawab murid terbata-bata diiringi sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Nama saya Francis Bonnefoy dari kelas XII IPS 2. Panggil aja abang Francis yang ganteng."

'_Ganteng? GANTENG? Demi Budi Anduk, kalo yang begituan aja ganteng, gimana yang JELEK?!'_ kata murid-murid dalam hati.

"Buenos días, semuanya~" sapa seorang senior satu lagi yang mukanya ceria to the max. Ketauan banget, suka senyam senyum melulu. Nggak kram mulut, mas?

"Apaan tuh kak, artinya?" celetuk seorang murid baru yang duduk di tengah.

"Itu nama wafer bola coklat, bukan? Yang sodaraan sama K**der J*y?" celetuk murid disebelahnya.

"Itu sih KINDER BUENO!" mukanya jadi merah, lalu diiringi tawa sekelas.

"Kesesesese~ rasain lu Nton dikerjain adek kelas!" Tawa senior ketiga di kelas itu yang (katanya) **AWESOME** dan ASEM di sekolah ini. Pasti pembaca juga udah tau kan? Oh oh, siapa dia?

"Bacot lo…" ujar senior yang abis diledekin sama adek kelas tadi dengan lirihnya.

"Betewe, nama gue Gilbert Beilschmidt! XII IPS 1. Panggil aja—"

"Panggil aja dia Gilbo atau **Mister ASEM**. Jangan pake kakak, ya!" cela senior sebelumnya.

"Hiks…" senior yang namanya Mister AS— ah sudahlah, Gilbert, itu pundung di ujung kelas.

"Belom ngenalin diri lo Nton? Cepet deh keburu apel nih di lapangan." Senior Francis pun angkat bicara. Lho? Bicara bisa diangkat, ya? XD

"Oh, ya! Nama saya Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, saya dari kelas XII IPS 3. Panggil aja saya—"

"**TOMATO FREAK**! Kesesesese!"

"Anjrit, lo!" kata senior Antonio yang mulai naik darah.

Dan terjadilah pertarungan sengit (?) di dalam kelas. Murid-muridpun cuma bisa keheranan melihat tingkah laku seniornya. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka udah tingkat akhir, lho!

"Jadwal kelas kalian untuk hari ini yaitu latihan PBB alias baris-berbaris. Ayoo, dipake topi, _nametag_, jam tangan, pita, sama kalungnya yaa~" kata Francis sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"I...I... Iya kak..." jawab murid-murid pasrah.

-ooOoo-

Lanjut ke kelas X-3. Disini kita punya koordinator yang cukup unik! Yah, author sih nggak mau ngakuin kalo unik, tapi demi readers, yasudahlah~ *pasrah*

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!" sapa senior berkacamata yang punya tahi lalat di dekat bibirnya.

"Pagi, kaaak~" jawab murid dengan tampang lesu.

"Saya Roderich Edelstein dari kelas XII IPA 1. Panggil aja Roderich."

"Iya, kaaak~" jawab murid dengan tampang lesu (lagi).

"Sebelah saya ini namanya Elizabeta Héderváry, dari kelas XII IPA 2."

"Salam kenal ya adek-adek! Panggil aja Eli, Liz atau Eliza. Terserah, suka-suka kalian," kata Eliza dengan senyum ceria.

"IYA, KAK!" murid-murid (khususnya yang cowok) langsung semangat begitu Eliza ngomong. Entah karena suaranya yang menggoda, wajahnya yang cantik ala R*na N*zawa personil JK*** atau... ah, lupakan saja.

"PAGI, DEEEK!" sapa senior satunya lagi yang baru masuk dengan sangarnya.

"P...P...Pagi kaak..." jawab murid-murid ketakutan.

"Nama saya Basch Zwingli dari kelas XI IPS 2! Ah ya, itu adek saya disana namanya Lili Zwingli!" katanya. Biasanya sih namanya dieja Vash. Berhubung nanti si Himaruya marah kalo namanya diapa-apain, mending Basch aja deh XD #AlasanTakLogis. #AbaikanSaja.

Anak-anak melihat ke arah Lili, perempuan bertubuh mungil dengan pita dirambutnya.

"Awas kalo berani nyakitin atau ngapa-ngapain dia, kalian saya DOR!" kata Basch mengultimatum yang diakhiri dengan hiii oleh anak-anak sekelas (kecuali Lili).

"Jadwal kelas kalian untuk hari ini adalah PBB. Jangan lupa peralatannya dipake semua! Jam tangan, pita, topi, kalung, sama nametag." perintah senior Eliza.

"Iya kakaaaak~" jawab murid-murid semangat.

-ooOoo-

Lanjut ke kelas X-4 aja. Wah, kelasnya author beberapa tahun lalu, nih! #abaikan.

"PAGI, DEK!" sapa seorang senior dengan tegasnya.

"Pagi, Kaaak!" jawab seisi kelas dengan lantang.

"Nama saya Rangga Hardiansyah Nugraha dari kelas XI IPA 1!" dilihat dari namanya ketauan dia orang Indonesia. Oh, ternyata dia kakaknya personifikasi negara tercinta kita, Sekar (OC Indonesia yang cewek).

"Pagi, dek," sapa senior satunya yang ada disebelahnya.

"Pagi, kak." Jawab murid-murid kebingungan. Ini seniornya kok... mukanya?

"Nama saya Arthur Kirkland dari kelas XI IPA 1," kata senior berambut pirang itu. "Mulai hari ini kita berdua jadi koordinator kelas kalian sampai dua hari kedepan. Kalau ada yang mau bertanya, saya persilahkan. Pertanyaannya bebas, seputar sekolah juga boleh."

"Kak, saya mau nanya," seorang siswa mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, silahkan."

"KOK ALISNYA KAKAK TEBEL BANGET, SIH?"

Tawa menggelegar di dalam kelas X-4. Wajah Arthur mulai memerah, semerah tomat.

"DIEM, LO! GAK USAH BAWA-BAWA ATAU BERTANYA SOAL ALIS GUE, DEH!" Arthur geram.

"Huahahaha, alis lo emang artistik banget, Thur," Rangga menimpali.

"LO DIEM AJA DEH, NGGA! GUE SANTET JUGA NIH LAMA-LAMA!"

"Heeh! Santet-santetan itu urusan gue..." Rangga mengeluarkan tatapan mautnya.

"I-iya ya? Iya deng..." Arthur ciut, takut sama temennya yang satu ini.

"Woy woy. Diem dong! Kalian ini bukannya ngasih contoh yang baik sama junior malah nunjukkin sifat asli kalian!" salah satu senior yang (sebenernya) ada daritadi cuma author lupa ngasih tau aja.

"Lukas? Kapan datengnya?" tanya Arthur dan Rangga berbarengan.

"Daritadi ada disini kali, gue lagi semedi (?) sama troll gue, kalian aja gak liat," jawab senior bermuka bishounen itu. Krik. Jangkrik berbunyi dengan indahnya dan kedua cowok itu terdiam melihat temannya.

"Nama saya Lukas Bondevik, kelas XI IPA 2."

"Kak saya mau nanya lagi, tapi nanya ke kakak yang kalem (?) itu" kali ini seorang anak perempuan mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk ke arah Lukas.

"Ya, silakan." Lukas mempersilakan si anak untuk bertanya.

"KAKAK SEBENERNYA CEWEK APA COWOK, SIH?!"

Lagi-lagi seisi kelas ricuh dengan suara tawa anak-anak baru.

"GUE INI COWOK! LIAT DONG! GUE PAKE CELANA, BUKAN ROK!" bentak Lukas.

"Kalo cowok kenapa make jepit, kak?" sepertinya anak itu belum puas untuk mempermalukan Lukas di depan junior lainnya.

"INI BUKAN JEPIT! INI CUMA SEKEDAR HIASAN DOANG! NAMANYA NORDIC CROSS TAU GAK?!" ngomong-ngomong, ini kenapa si Norway mendadak Tsundere gini, sih? Biarlah waktu yang menjawab semuanya. Biarlah mengalir seperti air sungai yang jernih. Biarlah—

Bug! Tak terasa ada bahaya yang mengancam. Sebuah buku melayang ke arah Author. "WOY, DASAR AUTHOR GEMBEL! DIEM LU!"

Iya iya! Maaf! Gak perlu lempar buku juga kali!

"Yaelaaaah, lu ngomel mulu udah kayak si Arthur aja." Komentar Rangga.

"Sialan lo..." Arthur misuh.

"Ya sudah lah, saya kasih tau aja deh jadwalnya. Jadwal kalian hari ini adalah membuat yel-yel kelas. Pokoknya kalian harus bikin yang bagus, yang kreatif, yang unik, bombastis, meriah—"

BUUUGG! Sebuah kursi (?) melayang ke arah Rangga.

"HEH! KOK GUE DILEMPAR, SIH?! SALAH GUE APA, COBA?!" omel Rangga pada kedua temannya yang bule itu.

"Pengen nimpuk aja..." jawab Arthur singkat.

"Lu banyak bacot sih. Buruan deh keburu apel nanti!" timpal Lukas yang ada disebelah Arthur.

"AAAAAH GUE SANTET LO SEMUAAAA!"

Adegan seterusnya dipotong karena tidak cocok untuk usia 100 tahun kebawah XD

-ooOoo-

Kelas X-5 yang notabene ada banyak adik dari senior yang lagi bertugas malah diasuh sama mantan kompeni...

"GOEDEMORGEN!" kata senior yang rambutnya lancip kayak duri.

"Apaan tuh, kak, artinya?" tanya anak yang duduk paling depan dengan polosnya.

"Artinya 'Selamat Pagi', dasar bodoh!" kata si senior sambil menggeplak kepala juniornya. Wih, kasar amat, kak!

"Aduh! Maaf, kak..." jawab si anak ketakutan.

"Nama saya Rick van Boegarde (Soalnya Rick van Droom itu aneh! Akhirnya bikin nama ngasal lagi buat bang Nethy..) dari kelas XII Bahasa 1! Saya akan jadi koordinator kelas kalian sampai dua hari kedepan!"

Anak-anak diam. Bahkan jangkrik pun enggan berbunyi. Karena oh karena, sang koordinator punya tampang yang nyeremin. Liat aja. Ada bekas luka di dahinya! Entah itu luka karena apa, yang jelas seperti luka sabetan.

"Duh, Nethy jangan galak-galak dong sama adek kelas! Malu-maluin aja, sih..." kata senior satunya lagi yang ada disampingnya sambil ber-facepalm ria. Siapa dia? Kok cantik banget, sih?

"Adek kelas emang pantes digituin, biar dia nggak kurang ajar sama kakak kelas!"

"Maafin pacar saya ini, yah. Dia emang kayak gitu kelakuannya. Maklum, dia itu mantan kompeni, jadi sifatnya yang jaman dulu itu masih kebawa-bawa sampe sekarang. Padahal udah tahun 2012 ya, dan Indonesia aja udah merdeka..." tutur senior cewek dengan sopannya.

"Ah kamu buka aib orang aja!" cowok itu pundung dengan suksesnya. Entah kenapa, biar dia cowok tapi kok dia takut banget sama ceweknya. Iyalah. Ceweknya kan orang Indonesia. Yep. ORANG INDONESIA.

"Oh ya, nama saya Tsania Marwa dari kelas XII IPA 2. Salam kenal ya!"

"Ah, disana itu ada adek saya namanya Bella. BELLAAAAA~ BROER DISINI! MUAH MUAH MUAH!" teriak senior yang bernama Rick sambil melambaikan tangannya pada gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di tengah.

"Itu abang lo, Bel?" tanya cewek yang duduk disampingnya yang memiliki wajah seperti orang _Chinese_.

"...Bukan." jawabnya pasrah. Haduuuh, malu-maluin aja sih, si Nethy!

"Disana juga ada adik saya, lho! Namanya Sekar." Kata senior Tsania menunjuk gadis yang memakai ornamen bunga melati di rambutnya. "Setelah apel di lapangan nanti jadwal kalian hari ini adalah keliling kelas. Kalung, topi, _nametag_, pita sama jamnya dipake yah!"

"Iya kaaaak..."

-ooOoo-

"Selamat pagi, da~" sapa senior bertubuh tinggi berambut keperakan di dalam kelas X-6.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya.." sapa senior satunya dengan wajah gugup.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Ivan Braginski dari kelas XI IPS 1, da~"

"Saya Yekaterina Braginskaya dari kelas XII IPS 3. Salam kenal..."

Muka anak cowok langsung mupeng ngeliat seniornya yang cewek. Iyalah, badannya seksi dan (ehm) dadanya lumayan berisi dan padat. Jelas cowok-cowok berekspresi seperti itu.

"Kenapa kalian ngeliatin kakakku kayak gitu, daaa?" Ivan udah nyiapin pipa buat gebuk anak-anak baru yang ada didepannya.

"Hueee, nggak ada apa-apa, kak! Maaf!" jawab anak-anak cowok yang duduk di bangku depan.

"Oh, baguslah kalau gitu. Ufu~!"

Anak-anak udah ketakutan. Kecuali satu anak yang duduk di bangku paling belakang.

Anak itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Satu kelas menjadi hening. Lalu ia berkata...

"Brat... BRAT IVAN! MENIKAHLAH DENGANKUUU!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK KKKK!" senior bertubuh tinggi itu pun berlari meninggalkan kelas. Anak-anak yang melihatnya pun cuma bisa bengong. Hee? Itu senior diajak nikah? Ckckck.

"Natalia, jangan gitu sama kakak. Kasian dia," ujar senior Yekaterina.

"Kakak nggak usah ikut campur urusan hidupku! BRAT! KEMBALIIII!" Natalia pun pergi meninggalkan kelas mengejar orang yang dicintainya.

"Maafkan adik saya yang tadi, ya! Jadwal buat kalian adalah main games sama kakak-kakak koordinator. Oke?"

"OKE KAK!"

-ooOoo-

Kelas X-7 yang terakhir.

"Sel'm't p'gi s'muany'. N'ma sy' B'rw'ld Ox'nst'ern' d'ri k'las XII IP' 1" kata senior bertubuh tinggi berkacamata. Murid-murid keheranan. Ini senior, kelas tiga, tapi ngomongnya gaje? Kok mau sih sekolah ini nerima dia!

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Nama saya Berwald Oxenstierna dari kelas XII IPA 1. Gitu katanya, dek," kata senior berambut pirang disampingnya yang disambut dengan kata 'ooooh' dari junior yang duduk didepannya. "Saya Tino Väinämöinen dari kelas XII IPA 2." Lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh di depan kelas. Sepertinya itu senior satunya lagi yang menjabat sebagai koordinator kelas yang bontot ini.

"HUAHAHAHA! GUE ITU KING NORDICS!"

"Hey, Mathias! Kesini! Perkenalan diri dulu, dong!" bentak Tiino pada sahabatnya.

"Nama gue Mathias Køhler! Gue dari kelas XII IPS 3." Senior berambut jabrik yang nenteng kapak (?) itu pun memperkenalkan diri.

"Kak, itu kapak beneran?" Tanya salah seorang anak yang duduk di barisan belakang.

"Iyalah! Mau bukti? Nih!"

BRAK. Meja yang tak berdosa itu pun sukses terbelah menjadi dua. Anak-anak pun ketakutan. Takut ditebas pake kapaknya Denmark, si manusia kambing (?)

"Beneran, kan? HAHAHAH! GUE GITUUUUU!" kata si senior dengan narsisnya.

"M'nding k'mu k'lu'r aj' d'h. G'nggu b'ng't." Senior Berwald memelototi si jabrik. Karena kalah adu aura kejam (emangnya Russia?) akhirnya si jabrik a.k.a Denmark alias Mathias pun keluar dari kelas. Diusir lebih tepatnya.

"Hahaha, dia itu salah satu keluarga saya! Maklumin aja ya kalau sifatnya begitu. Hehe. Jadwal kalian kali ini cuma main games sama koordinator kelas! Hehehe." Entah kenapa senior kita kali ini OOC banget. Keseringan ketawa!

Bel berbunyi. Semua murid-murid pun turun ke lapangan untuk mengikuti apel. Gimana ya kejadian setelah apel? Apa mereka bakal dikerjain? Atau malah seniornya yang dikerjain? Entahlah... Author juga bingung! *digampar*

To Be Continued...

-ooOoo-

Duh, gini nih kalo kelamaan meditasi di dalem WC. Otaknya keburu rusak gara-gara nyium bau kamar mandi yang lebih bau daripada bangkai gajah #abaikan.

Baiklah! Ini adalah hari pertama MOS yang dipotong buat apel, jadi mulai MOS yang sebenarnya ada di chapter 2 nanti.

Ada yang mau rikues buat chapter depan? Rikues tentang jadwal mos selain PBB, keliling sekolah, bikin yel-yel, pokoknya yang unik-unik lah (yang jelas sesuai buat anak sekolahan) karena otak author udah mampet belom sempet manggil tukang sedot (?) gara-gara insiden lebaran lalu, hiks... *pundung*

Saya yume fuusen, beserta kru yang bertugas sebagai boss dan direktur (?) pamit!


	2. Day One: MOS yang sesungguhnya!

Yes, update chapter 2 juga! Setelah berkutat di depan laptop dan hampir mengalami gagal jantung, akhirnya saya resmi (?) update chapter dua! Untuk para reviewer, saya bales di bagian bawah nanti, oke!

**Disclaimer**

Hetalia hanyalah milik seorang Himaruya, bukan punya Foke atau Jokowi. Selain kena _Writers Block_, Author juga (sempat) kena demam pemilu cagub DKI. Pada akhirnya yang menang adalah nomer 3 baju kotak-kotak. HIDUP KOTAK-KOTAK! *lho?*

**Title** : MOS ala Hetalia

**Genre** : Humor, Friendship

**Rate** : T

Gakuen AU, garing, _maybe_ bakal ada typo disini, gaje, nista dan HARAM! Dijamin bikin puasa anda batal, dan banyak OC bertebaran dimana-mana. Nama-nama OC diambil sesuai dari nama di fic saya sebelumnya, **"Twitteran, yuk!"** dan juga berbagai nama merk atau produk sponsor yang disensor. _Don't like, don't read_. Silakan klik tombol _back_ dan carilah fic lain yang menurut anda sesuai dengan mood dan suasana hati anda...

* * *

_Day One : MOS yang Sesungguhnya!_

Setelah perkenalan dan apel di lapangan, kali ini murid-murid menjalani MOS yang sebenarnya. Baiklah, ini adalah jadwal mereka selama hari pertama alias sekarang beserta nama para koordinator kelas yang bertanggung jawab.

**X-1 : Keliling Sekolah  
**Koordinator Kelas : Ludwig Beilschmidt XI IPA 3 - Feliciano vargas XI IPA 3 - Kiku Honda XI IPA 3

**X-2 : Latihan PBB  
**Koordinator Kelas : Francis Bonnefoy XII IPS 2 - Gilbert Beilschmidt XII IPS 1 – Antonio Fernandez Carriedo XII IPS 3

**X-3 : Latihan PBB  
**Koordinator Kelas : Roderich Edelstein XII IPA 1 - Elizabeta Héderváry XII IPA 2 Basch Zwingli XI IPS 2

**X-4 : Bikin yel-yel kelas  
**Koordinator Kelas : Rangga Hardiansyah Nugraha XI IPA 1 – Arthur Kirkland XI IPA 1 – Lukas Bondevik XI IPA 2

**X-5 : Keliling sekolah  
**Koordinator Kelas : Rick van Boegarde XII Bahasa 1 – Tsania Marwa XII IPA 2

**X-6 : Main games  
**Koordinator Kelas : Ivan Braginski XI IPS 1 – Yekaterina Braginskaya XII IPS 3

**X-7 : Main games  
**Koordinator Kelas : Mathias Køhler XII IPA 2 - Berwald Oxenstierna XII IPS 1 - Tino Väinämöinen XII IPS 3

-ooOoo-

_Kelas X-1 dan X-5, keliling sekolah._

Setelah berbaris di lapangan, maka kedua kelas tersebut beserta para koordinator kelas berjalan berbarengan. Karena jadwal kelas mereka hari pertama ini sama, maka tak ada salahnya untuk dilakukan bersama, kan?

"Nah, ini ruang kelas kalian di lantai dasar, di sebelah kanan saya ini lab kimia." Ludwig pun menjelaskan ke anak-anak kelas X-1 lalu mereka berjalan kembali.

"Sebanyak 7 ruang kelas untuk tingkat satu semuanya ada di lantai bawah. Oh ya, ini toilet perempuan, dekat dengan tangga naik menuju lantai 2." Lanjut Kiku sambil berjalan pelan.

Mereka pun terus berjalan lalu Feliciano pun ikutan buka mulut, "Ve~ di lantai satu ini juga ada koperasinya lho. Ini dia," ujarnya sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan besar tanpa pintu yang ada di samping kirinya.

"Koperasi ini menjual perlengkapan sekolah seperti buku tulis, sampul, kertas HVS atau folio, pulpen dan yang lain. Jadi, buat kalian yang kehabisan dan di rumah lupa beli, kalian bisa langsung ke koperasi." Kata personifikasi negeri kita tercinta, Indonesia. Atau kita harus panggil dengan namanya, Tsania? Biar keren aja gitu, ihiiiy~ *gaya Maykel Jeksen* #plak!

"Oh ya, yang ini adalah lab fisika dan lab biologi. Ruangan lab ini berdekatan karena, _well, _saya aja nggak tau kenapa. Lebih baik tanyakan kepada kepsek!" entah kenapa si Rick ini judes banget. Mas, mentang-mentang mantan kompeni, jangan begitu, dong, sama adik kelas! /dihajarNethere XD

"Sayaaang~ gak boleh gitu dong~" Tsaniya mencubit lengan pacarnya. "Maaf ya, adek-adek, Senior kalian yang namanya Rick ini emang mantan kompeni, tapi sebenernya dia baiiiiik banget! Buktinya dia sayang sama adeknya yang namanya Bella. Ya kan, Bel?"

"I... Iya, Kak," jawab Bella pasrah. Pasrah menerima kenyataan kalau abang yang sering bikin malu dia jadi koordinator di kelasnya.

"Ternyata abang lo gak sejahat yang gue pikirin, ya, Bel!" ujar cewek _Chinese_ yang diketahui bernama Xiao Mei ini.

"... Iya," Belgium hanya tertunduk lesu.

"Kalau kalian lurus kesana, disana adalah kantin. Belok ke kiri ada musholla khusus untuk sholat (iyalah!)" kata Kiku. "Kalau gitu kita naik ke atas saja, ya."

Anak-anak pun menurut lalu naik ke lantai dua dan memulai kembali tutorial (?) mengenai sekolah tercintanya.

"Nah di lantai dua ini adalah _basecamp_-nya seluruh kelas XI IPA maupun IPS. Di sebelah kiri saya adalah kelas XI IPA. Yang paling ujung itu kelas IPA 1, berturut-turut tiga kelas sampai kelas IPA 3. Lalu sebelahnya IPA 3 adalah kelas IPS 1." Ujar Ludwig.

Murid-murid hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu mereka kembali berjalan.

"Yang ini toilet perempuan lagi. Lalu disamping toilet ada ruang BP dan lab bahasa. Karena di sekolah kita ini bahasa asingnya ada banyak, tapi sekolah ini hanya menggunakan 3 bahasa asing yaitu Inggris, Jepang dan Mandarin." Tiba-tiba si mantan kompeni angkat bicara.

"Iiih, pacar aku pinter deh~ jadi makin sayaaaang~" kata Tsania sambil merangkul lengan pria di sampingnya.

"_Dank u, mijn liefde... _(*)" si cowok langsung blushing. Aih! XD

"CIEEEEEE!" anak-anak pun menyoraki mereka berdua, bahkan ada yang siul-siul! Ckck.. memang mereka pasangan yang sangat romantis yah.. #eaaa

"Vee~ aku jadi iri sama mereka, apalagi sama Nesia-senpai..." kata Feliciano pelan. "Sekarang kita belok, di sebelah kiri kita ada ruang guru sama lab komputer vee~ kalau lurus lagi ada toilet pria sama kelas IPS 2, IPS 3 sama kelas Bahasa 1!"

"Tambahan. Ada ruang kurikulum juga, fungsinya... yah, saya nggak begitu ngerti mereka ngapain di dalam sana, tapi tugas mereka adalah mengurusi nilai-nilai para siswa yang bersekolah disini. Semua siswa di seluruh kelas." Kata Tsania yang disambut oleh koor 'oh begitu..' oleh para junior.

"Nah, kalau gitu kita ke lantai atas. Tempat senior-senior berada," lanjut Ludwig.

Mereka pun naik dengan tertib, dan sampailah di...

"_Here we are, the third floor of Hetalia Gakuen. The senior's base,_" Rick ngomong pake Bahasa Inggris. Sotoy aje lu, Rick (heh). "Kelas saya deketan sama kelas IPA. So..."

"Biar gampang pacarannya, ya, kak?" celetuk seorang anak cowok yang ada di rombongan kelas X-5 lalu diikuti tawa oleh siswa siswi di kedua kelas. Karena ditertawakan oleh juniornya, otomatis si cowok berambut _spiky_ ini blushing berat. Eciyeee~ /dor

"Abang lo malu-maluin aja sih, Bel. Pacaran melulu kerjaannya. Bilangin bokap nyokap lo, dong! Gue mah malu kalo punya abang kayak gitu..." kata Mei-Mei yang ada di sampingnya.

"..." entah kenapa anak ini terdiam dengan elitnya. Mungkin sedang menahan malu kenapa dia harus ditempatkan di kelas yang harus diawasi oleh kakaknya yang memalukan itu. Basian kamu, Bel.

"Ehem, bisa lanjut? Baiklah. Kita ada di koridor lantai tiga. Kalau kita belok ke kiri it ada toilet pria, di samping toilet ada ruang rokris dan perpustakaan. Kalau kita berjalan ke arah kanan ada kelas XII Bahasa, kelasnya senior Rick. Lalu kelas XII IPA 3, diikuti oleh kelas XII IPA 2 dan XII IPA 1. Setelah kelas XII IPA 1 kalau kita berbelok ke arah kanan akan ada kelas XII IPS 1, lalu toilet wanita dan ruang ganti baju olahraga khusus wanita, lalu kelas XII IPS 2 diikuti kelas XII IPS 3. Di ujung? Ada tempat seperti taman kecil, ada tanaman hias dan bangku. Biasanya dipakai untuk ehm...berpacaran dan makan siang bersama." Ujar Ludwig. Betewe Lud, kok ada taman di lantai atas? Gimana caranya? oAo

"Nah, keliling sekolah udah selesai vee~ kalau ada yang gak ngerti kalian bisa liat peta yang ada di taman depan sekolah kita. Disana ada denah lengkap soal sekolah kita beserta keterangannya, vee~" kata Feliciano dengan keunyuannya XD

Baiklah! Keliling sekolah resmi selesai! /dor

-ooOoo-

_Kelas X-2 dan X-3, latihan PBB._

Setelah upacara, semua murid kelas X-2 dan X-3 mengambil perabot. Yaak! Perabot perabot perabot, dipilih dipilih di—

BUAG!

_Eh, asem! Ngapain lo pake lempar-lempar pohon palem (?) ke gue?!_

"Berisik lo, dasar narator sinting! Lagi mau latihan malah ngomongin perabot! Lu kira sekolah mau jual panci atau ember!" bentak Antonio.

Hiii, ampun mas! Silakan lanjutin!

"Gila, ya, naratornya. Untung aja dia cuma jadi narator..." kata Francis ngeri.

"Kesesese, lupakan masalah si narator-gila-yang-cuma-numpang-ngeksis itu! Mending kita kerjain job kita aja, daripada makan gaji buta," Gilbert menimpali kedua sahabatnya.

"Iya juga, ya. Hahaha!"

"Selamat pagi, dek! Hari ini sesuai jadwal, kalian latihan PBB atau biasa disebut Pasukan Baris Berbaris. Sekolah kita ini terkenal dengan ekskul paskibranya. Sebenernya saya bukan anak paskibra, ketuanya lagi kebagian jatah jadi koordinator untuk kelas X-4 sedangkan jadwal PBB untuk kelas X-4 itu besok." cowok berkacamata dan bertahi lalat itu sukses membacot di depan adik kelas dan juga para adik kelas dengan santainya nyuekin dia.

"DENGER GAK, DEK?!"

"Denger kaaaak~" jawab anak-anak kompak.

"Ayo yang kelas X-2 barisnya di sini, kalian main sama abang, yah~" Francis, sempet-sempetnya bilang gitu sambil ngedipin mata. Ckckck, kasian. Kelilipan mungkin XD

"I-iya kak..." anak-anak kelas X-2 cuma bisa sweatdrop massal.

"Yang kelas X-3 baris disini sama kakak, ya!" kata Elizabeta dengan ceria.

"IYA, KAKAAAK!" entah kenapa anak cowok di kelas X-3 semuanya semangat. Kasian tuh yang ceweknya lesu gitu. Semangatin dong, Basch!

"Siaaaap, gerak!" kata Antonio dan Basch berbarengan. Terlihat anak-anak berdiri dengan tegak dan sempurna.

"Yang cewek senyum, yang cowok muka berak!" Eliza mengomando.

Tunggu, kenapa sih yang cowok harus pasang muka berak? Soalnya dengan muka berak, seorang cowok akan lebih keliatan macho! Itu adalah alasan tak logis seniornya Author waktu SMA, sekarang mereka udah lulus :p

"Hadap kanan, gerak!" perintah Gilbert. Ia pun berjalan menyusuri barisan adik-adik kelas yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Ia melihat salah satu murid cowok yang sikap berbarisnya belum sempurna.

"Nama lo Raivis?" Gilbert bertanya seraya memperhatikan _nametag_ cowok berwajah moe didepannya itu. "Bisa baris gak, sih? Ada gitu orang baris badannya agak bungkuk ke depan?!" omel Gilbert.

Yang diomelin cuma bisa diem. Tangannya mulai gemeteran.

"M... Maaf, kak," Raivis menjawab (lagi-lagi) dengan badan yang gemeteran. Author curiga kalau Raivis ini sebenernya punya penyakit parkinson (what the?) tapi kayaknya nggak mungkin deh. Badannya aja kecil begitu.

"Yaudah, makanya baris yang bener!" lagi-lagi Gilbert mengomeli Raivis. Si kecil (?) yang satu ini memang begitu, suka gemetaran sendiri padahal belum diapa-apain. Mungkin karena sering ditindas sama Russia, ya? Oh jelas, karena bagi Russia dia adalah objek pembully-an yang sangat menyenangkan.

Baiklah, karena author kasihan pada Raivis dan adegan PBB makin kacau balau (mengingat ada Francis yang pervert, Antonio yang pedo, Roderich yang gila musik dan Elizabeta yang suka mentungin orang pake _frypan_) maka saya sekalu Author, memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kelas ini dan bergerak ke kelas selanjutnya.

-ooOoo-

_Kelas X-4, bikin yel-yel kelas._

Wow, ini kelasnya si author lho! Kenapa sih author seneng banget dan sangat membuat kelas ini terasa spesial? Nanti deh jawabannya, kita liat dulu nih...

"Pagi, deeeeeekkk!" Rangga yang baru masuk dengan semangatnya nyapa adek kelas, terus dia keluar lagi.

"Pagi, kaaaak~" murid-murid yang membalas sapaannya sambil masang tampang heran, kok abis masuk malah keluar lagi, sih?

"Good morning, all!" kali ini Arthur yang menyapa, lalu dia keluar lagi. Kenapa lagi nih sama seniornya?

"Good morning, sir~" SIR?! OMAIGAT! AUTHORNYA SEDENG~ oh yeaaah! \m/ *metal style* /digeplak XD

"God morgen." Kali ini Lukas masuk, tapi nggak keluar. BUAG! Sebuah kamus Indonesia-Russia Russia-Indonesia melayang ke arah Lukas.

"KAK! MENDINGAN LO KELUAR AJA DEH SAMA KAYAK DUA MAKHLUK GAJE YANG LAIN!" teriak seorang anak cowok yang bertampang nyolotin. Sejujurnya sih nggak nyolotin, cuma mukanya nyeremin bak drakula (?) dan anda-anda pasti sudah tahu kan siapa dia di anime favorit kita ini? /blarrr

"LO NYURUH GUE KELUAR?! OKE, FINE! LO. GUE. END!" Lukas pun keluar dari kelas dengan membawa rasa amarahnya. Wew, itu junior kurang ajar banget? Yah, namanya juga fanfiksi, semua hanya fiktif belaka, kan? *sotoy*

"HAHAH! MAMPUS LO DASAR SENIOR KAMVRET!" haih, kok nih anak pengen banget gue hajar ya? /eh

"Eh, lo jangan gitu ama senior! Gitu-gitu dia sakti, lho..." ujar salah satu temennya yang diketahui, ditanya, dan dijawab berasal dari Kroasia itu.

"Iya, bener kata Ive (?) lo jangan gitu sama senior..." timpal temannya yang satu lagi yang agak cakepan (?) di sampingnya. Siapa dia? Oh, dia itu Bosnia.

"He-em!" kata Serbia yang (sebenarnya) berdehem.

Gak berapa lama, Lukas balik lagi. Ada yang ketinggalan, mas? /jderrr

"HEH KALIAN BEREMPAT! KALIAN NGOMONGIN SAYA, YA?!"

"E...Enggak, kak..."

"Iya, kak. Nggak ada apa-apa, kok!"

"E...eh, iya kak beneran~"

"KALIAN BERTIGA! MAJU KEDEPAN!"

Dengan pasrah, trio Krosebo (Kroasia Serbia Bosnia) itu pun maju kedepan.

"SEBAGAI HUKUMAN KARENA NGOMONGIN SENIOR, KALIAN HARUS THREESOME! JANGAN ADA YANG BERHENTI SEBELUM SAYA BILANG BERHENTI!"

"WAAAAAT?!" akhirnya mereka pun ber-threesome-an dengan terpaksa dan tidak ikhlas (iyalah, mana ada orang disuruh threesome-an secara ikhlas?)

"DAN KAMU SI NYOLOTIN!" (hey, Lukas ngamuk!)

"...I-iya, kak?"

"SINI KAMU!" perintah Lukas dengan tegasnya. Yang disuruh pun maju kedepan, entah karena dendam si Lukas ini malah nonjok pipinya. Untung gak berdarah.

"KOK GUE DIPUKUL, KAK?!" bentak si vampir dengan awesome (?) nya

"ITU HUKUMAN KARENA KAMU UDAH KURANG AJAR SAMA SAYA! DAN... KAMU HARUS MAKAN INI!" Lukas pun membawa serenceng (?) bawang putih.

"WAT? BAWANG PUTIH?! EMAAAAAAAAAKKKKK~ TOLONGIN AYE, MAAAAAKKK! EMMMMPH! EMMMPH!" mulutnya pun segera dijejalkan bawang putih oleh Lukas. "HABISIN! BIAR MULUTMU WANGI! MUAHAHAHAHA~~"

Akhirnya si vampir nyolotin (?) itu pun pingsan dengan elitnya karena dijejalkan bawang putih sama Lukas...

Betewe, ini kapan bikin yel-yel kelasnya?! Pak kepsek udah ngamuk tuh! *hailah*

"Tadaimaaa~~" ujar Rangga dan Arthur yang baru balik dari kantin sembari membawa minuman dan cemilan yang dibelinya.

"WHATTHEFRUK?! Itu... kenapa ada adegan (?) tak senonoh di kelas ini? Dan... kenapa anak yang disana itu terlihat seperti epilepsi?" tanya Arthur keheranan.

"Kalian sih malah jajan ke kantin! Mereka tuh abis gue hukum, karena kurang ajar sama senior!"

"WATDEUSUK?!"

"HEH! KOK ELO JADI NGOMONGIN USUK?!" Arthur misuh.

"ABIS TADI LO BILANG FRUK SIH!" Rangga nggak mau kalah.

"ITU SENSOR, MASBROOOOOH! SENSOOOOR!"

"WOOOOOOOIIIIII!" Lukas teriak pake mikrofon sampe terdengar bunyi dengung yang memekakkan telinga /duar

Rangga dan Arthur pun terdiam. Krik krik.

"ELO DAN ELO! DIEM LO SEKARANG ATAU GUE KISSU LO BERDUA!"

Rangga dan Arthur pun terdiam mendengar ancaman Lukas. Kenapa dia malah jadi kayak Francis...?

_Wooooi, kapan bikin yel-yel kelasnyaaaa?!_

"Eh, itu si Author udah ngamuk~ cepetan yuk suruh anak-anak bikin yel-yel..." kata Rangga. Loh, situ takut sama Author, mas?

"Yaudah yuk..." Arthur manut kata-katanya Rangga.

"Kalian udah ada ide bikin yel-yel belum? Pokoknya temanya bebas, asal gak mengandung SARA. Bikin yang kreatif ya, biar beda dari kelas yang lain!" Lukas pun buka mulut (secara normal) kembali.

"Iya kak~"

"Kita tinggal, ya! Kalo kita balik belom jadi... nanti kalian semua saya kutuk punya alis setebel dia!" Kata Rangga sambil nunjuk ke arah **alis**nya Arthur.

"BLOODY HELL! KENAPA SELALU ALIS GUEEEE..." ratap Arthur dengan wajah b*tch please seperti di meme comic /jder

"Udah, yuk kita keluar. Biarin mereka mikir buat yel-yel!" Rangga menarik kedua lengan temannya untuk keluar kelas.

15 menit berlalu...

"Dek, udah jadi belom yel-yelnya?" tanya Rangga pada seisi kelas.

"Udah, kaaaak~" jawab murid-murid dengan kompak.

"Ayo, perwakilan lima orang kedepan kelas buat nyanyiin." Pinta Arthur.

Dipilihlah lima orang untuk maju ke depan kelas menyanyikan hasil yel-yel kelas mereka.

"Baiklah, segera nyanyikan," kata Lukas.

**_Song : X-4 is The Best_**

**_BGM : Marukaite Chikyuu –instrumental- (edited)_**

**_Hey hey papa, selamat pagi_**

**_Hey hey mama, hey hey mama_**

**_Aku ingin berangkat ke sekolah_**

**_Sekolah yang sangat sangat istimewa~_**

**_Hetalia Gakuen, Hetalia Gakuen, Hetalia Gakuen_**

**_Itu sekolahku~_**

**_Kelas X-4, kelas X-4, kelas X-4_**

**_Itulah kelasku~_**

**_Ah, senangnya hati_**

**_Di bimbing sama tiga kakak kece (?)_**

**_Aku cinta kelas ini_**

**_X-4_**

**_Ah, riangnya hatiku_**

**_Bersama kawan X-4_**

**_Tak ingin berpisah dengan kalian_**

**_X-4_**

**"_Sempat! SEMPAT! SEPULUH EMPAT!_**

**_SEPULUH EMPAT IS THE BEST! YEAH!"_**

Rangga, Lukas dan Arthur pun ternganga mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh kelima junior di hadapannya itu. Gimana nggak? Lagu yel-yel kelas di mix pake music marukaite chikyuu? Authornya gila kali ya?!

"BRAVO!" kata Rangga bertepuk tangan lalu diikuti oleh kedua temannya yang ikutan tepuk tangan juga. Hiks... aku terharu sama kelas ini! AKU TERHARUUUU! D"X

-ooOoo-

_Kelas X-6 dan X-7, main games bersama koordinator_

Ini... kelas udah paling akhir kok rasanya suram, ya?

Eh! Bentar-bentar! Gitu-gitu kelas X-6 itu kelasnya si Author selama 3 hari sebelum ada pembagian kelas unggulan! /duer

Karena kesalahan teknis (cailah, teknis!) akhirnya murid-murid pun dipindahkan ke ruang aula. Yaiyalah, kegiatannya kan bareng. Kenapa gak sekalian aja dibarengin biar gak repot?

"YOOOO! PAGI, DEEEK!" sapa Mathias dengan semangatnya.

Loh? Kok orang ini masih ada disini? Bukannya harusnya kamu ada disana, ya? *nunjuk perkumpulan para kambing yang mau di sembelih*

"Jahat banget sih lo, dasar Author kamseupil..." wtf? Upil? Jorok banget lu, Den! /slap. Yaudah! Cepet mulai gamesnya atau gue sembelih lu sekarang juga!

"...Iya,"

Kasian dia, baru masuk udah dapet ancaman maut (?) dari Author. Jangan sampe fic ini berubah menjadi salah satu adegan di film horror IN***IOUS... #plak

"S'l'mat p'gi, s'mu'nya..." sapa Berwald dengan tampang khasnya.

"Pagi, kak."

"Sesuai dengan jadwal, kalian akan main games sama kita." Ujar Tino. "Ada tiga pilihan, mau ToD, shiritori, atau petak umpet?" Fin, kayaknya opsi terakhir itu nggak penting banget, deh.

"TOD! TOD! BIAR RAME DAN SERU!" celetuk seorang siswa dari arah belakang.

"SHIRITORI AJA! SEKALIAN NGASAH KEMAMPUAN BERBAHASA PLUS NGASAH OTAK!"

"TOD!"

"SHIRITORIIIIII!"

"TE O DEEEEEE!"

"Diam, da~" Ivan pun

Seketika aula yang tadinya ramai seperti Pasar Glodok langsung tenang bak Kuburan Jeruk Purut (?) setelah mendengar suara (juga melihat aura hitam) milik Ivan. Memang yah, personifikasi negara Russia ini sangat ditakuti.

"T'rim' k'sih, Iv'n... K'lau b'gitu b'sa k'ta m'lai," kata Berwald (masih) dengan gaya bicaranya yang putus nyambung (?)

"Nah, dari kelas X-6 saya minta perwakilannya, da~"

Krik. Semua diam.

"K...kalau begitu kamu saja, ya?" Yekaterina pun buka mulut, menunjuk pada siswa berambut coklat sebahu.

"A...Apa? aku?"

"Sama yang pake kacamata, da~ dia kelihatannya pintar, ufu~!"

"Oh, tidak... kenapa Eduard juga kena?"

"KAK! AKU MAU IKUTAN JUGA, DONG!" tiba-tiba seorang siswa berambut pirang sebahu mengangkat tangannya.

"Boleh, da~"

"Brat...! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGAJAKKU!" teriak seorang siswa berambut panjang berpita dari arah belakang.

"NOOOOOOO~" dan dimulailah aksi kejar-kejaran layaknya sinetron Tutur Tinular yang ditayangkan di salah satu stasiun TV lokal... (kaga nyambung woy!)

"Ahaha... L-lupakan kedua adik saya itu ya! Mereka memang begitu..." kata. Yekaterina. "Lanjutin aja, Tino,"

"Oke. Nah, dari kelas X-7 ada yang mau mewakilkan?" tanya Tino dengan senyum ramah.

"Saya mau ikut, kak." Seorang siswa berambut hitam dan beralis tebal mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau mau ikut, Lee?" tanya cowok disampingnya yang berambut putih (?)

"Iya, kayaknya seru. Lagian gue bosen gak ngapa-ngapain. Lo mau ikutan juga, Mil?"

"Boleh, deh. Kak! Saya ikutan juga, ya!" ujar anak itu ke Tino.

"Oke, tinggal satu orang lagi, nih! Ayo, siapa yang mau?" kata Mathias sambil mengayunkan kapaknya (hati-hati dong, mas!)

"GUE, DA ZE!" seorang cowok bertampang unyu (bagi Author tentu lebih unyuan Feliciano! #plak)

"Yak. Dengan begini tiga orang tiap kelas sebagai perwakilannya ya."

-ooOoo-

_Perwakilan kelas X-6_

_Toris Laurinaitis_

_Eduard von Bock_

_Feliks Łukasiewicz_

_._

_Perwakilan kelas X-7_

_Wang Chun Lee_

_Emil Steilsson_

_Im Yoong-Soo_

-ooOoo-

"Baiklah, kalau begitu permainannya berurut mulai dari Toris, Eduard lalu Feliks. Dilanjutkan ke Lee, Emil dan Yoong-Soo. Pertama, Toris! Pilih truth atau dare?" tanya Yekaterina tegas (wew... Yeka bisa tegas, toh? /jleb)

"E...eh...? A-aku...? He...em... Aku pilih... dare saja..." kata Toris dengan gagapnya melebihi pelawak OVJ.

"Baiklah! Coba kau french kiss Feliks!" ujar Tino sembarangan. "Ups, maaf ya."

"Apa?! Aku harus mencium si pony freak ini? OGAH! Mendingan gue disuruh bersatu sama Russia-sama daripada nyium dia!"

"Kau kan memilih dare, jadi lakukan saja!" kata Mathias memaksa.

"Ugh...baiklah. Feliks, maaf ya. Gue gak ada niatan buat nyium lo dari dasar hati gue yang terdalam..." duileh nak, bahasamu melebihi penyair! #plok

"Wat? Yaowoh Liet, gue bangga jadi seme lo!" Feliks pun menangis saking harunya*Author ditinju*

Dan wow! Bener-bener di french kiss dengan penuh hasrat! *jlegarrr* Saking berhasratnya, sampe direkam pula sama Yeka. Fujonya keluar deh, mbak.

"Yang kedua untuk Eduard! Pilih truth atau dare?" tanya Mathias.

"Truth!" dalam hatinya dia sudah ketakutan, takut kalau milih dare bakalan disuruh nyium Toris (?)

"Oke. Kalo disuruh milih, lo lebih milih laptop dengan HDD 300 GB atau terbebas dari belenggu (?) Russia?"

"Aduh..." Eduard kebingungan buat jawab. Dia pengen banget laptop, apalagi HDD-nya 300 GB. Pas buat diisi anime tuh, pikirnya. Lho, kamu ini otaku? /ctarrr. Tapi di satu sisi yang lain, dia juga ingin terbebas dari Russia. Sudah cukup hati gw tersakiti, jadi gw udh gak percaya lg sm yg namanya cinta...taeeeee,,,,heeee *Author dirajam massa gara-gara Eduard bergaya seperti J*j*ng_n*nd*r yang beberapa hari lalu sempet jadi TTWW di twitter* #jlebnyes

"Ayo cepetan dijawab!" kata Berwald. Loh mas? Tumben ngomongnya gak putus nyambung... (?)

"Saya pilih... LAPTOP WITH HDD 300 GB SIZE! HEEEEEEY SEXY LADEEEEH!" kata-kata terakhirnya mengingatkan Author dengan salah satu rapper Korea yang videonya sempet membludak di yutup (?)

"Oke, sekarang giliran Lee. Truth atau dare?" tanya Tino.

"Truth." Jawab Lee dengan masang tampang pokerface.

"Hmm, truth ya. Ah, pilih mana! Ditembak Emil atau nembak Emil?" pertanyaan yang agak... aneh.

"Nembak Emil." Masih masang tampang pokerface, Lee dengan santai jawab seperti itu.

"Wah! Romantis sekali~ bisa praktekkan cara nembaknya?" Yeka masih semangat ngerekam pake handycam-nya.

Lee pun mendekati Emil dengan perlahan. Lalu dengan gaya berlutut, dia menggenggam tangan Emil yang dingin. Iya, si Emil keringetan XD

"Emil... Hanya satu pintaku. _Will you be mine?_" kata Lee dengan penuh penghayatan *Author disantet (?)*

"KETOPRAK?! Eh, salah. WATDEPAK?!" Emil sepertinya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Saking tidak percayanya, dia sampe nyebut-nyebut makanan favoritnya si Author dan Nesia...!

"Ssst, ini cuma pura-pura doang kok. Namanya juga lagi main games..."

"Oh iya. Ehm, _yes I will. _Untukmu, Lee!" jawab Emil tegas. Uhuk uhuk uhuk. UHUKKK! Author mendadak keselek _blackberry_ (?) punya temen.

"WOW! ROMANTIS SEKALEEEEH! REPLAY REPLAY!" Yeka loncat-loncat kegirangan sambil ngerekam sampai-sampai (maaf) dada besarnya pun ikut berloncatan (?)

"Wah nggak nyangka ya, kita jadi berasa mak comblang. Ya kan, Su-san?" tanya Tino pada Berwald.

"Hm..."

"Oke yang terakhir, Yoong-Soo! Kamu pilih Truth atau dare?" tanya Tino.

"DARE, DA ZEEEE~ BOSEN SAMA TRUTH TERUS~~~"

"Oke. Dare! Praktekkan tarian... GANGNAM STYLE!"

Gak berapa lama di aula sudah terpasang backgsound lagu Gangnam Style. Langsung saja Yoong-Soo bergaya diatas panggung plus ia juga mengenakan kacamata hitam (?)

"Oppa Gangnam Style~ Gangnam Style~ Op op op op oppa gangnam style. Hey, sexy lady!" Dengan cepat , Yoong-Soo pun bernyanyi sambil menari mengikuti irama *duilah bahasa lo!* gak ketinggalan Yeka merekam tarian yang dilakukan si cowok unyu ini.

"Wuanjrit! Ini bocah jago banget!" kata Tino. Weh mas ngomongnya gak banget deh...

"Iyelah~ kan gangnam style itu berasal dari Korea DA ZEEEE~" jawab Yoong-Soo dengan super pede.

"BRAVO BRAVO! KEREN BANGET LO! SUMFEEEEH KEREN HABEEEEZZZZ!" entah kenapa saat ini Tino jadi agak sedikit 4laY setelah melihat goyang pinggul (?) si Yoong-Soo.

"Hohoho~ SIAPA DULU, DA ZEEEEEE?! GUEEE!"

"Ok' k'rena g'mes ud'h s'les'i m'ka k'ta s'ba'ai s'n'or d'ngan r'smi m'ngakh'ri M'S h'ri p'rt'ma 'ni. K'li'n b'leh p'l'ng k' r'mah s'kar'ng..." kata Berwald.

"YEEEEEEEYYYY!" seru murid-murid dengan girangnya. Mereka pun merapikan perabotan (?) MOS-nya lalu pulang ke rumah dengan selamat.

Ingat! Ini baru mos hari pertama. Gimana dengan mos hari kedua?

Penasaran kan? To be continued dulu yah... *disambit sendal sw*llow*

-ooOoo-

(*) Dank u mijn liefde: Thank you my love (Dutch)

Fuh, akhirnya. Setelah mempertaruhkan nyawa, tugas-tugas yang berceceran di meja dan juga jari-jari yang hampir kapalan, chapter dua resmi di update! Yes! *pasang kembang api dengan meriahnya* (?)

Maaf atas keterlambatan update ini. Niatnya mau update kilat, tapi terhalang oleh tugas kenegaraan yang sangat menumpuk... /jleb

Buat sohib sepergilaan saya **xX-TIKToK'TimeMachine**, doa lo terkabul disini! Kudu baca deh sampe dikatain orgil serumah! /woy

Seperti biasa, ada yang mau request kegiatan anak-anak (S)OSIS selama MOS ini? Saya masih membuka lowongan, lho~ XD

Bales review dulu ah~

**Sindy Beilschmidt** : Wohoho, yap memang anak-anak jaman sekarang khususnya anak SMA (konteks sini anak-anak hetagaku), semua galau karena MOS dan seniornya! /ngek /kayaksendirinyagakpernahaja XDD gomen ya kalau telat update *bungkuk sampe kejungkel ke selokan (?)*

**Unyuwh** (?) : Eh? Jadi kayak semacam drama atau teater gitu ya? Okesip ditampung dulu ya soalnya volume otak saya cuma 125 cc sih~ *emangnya tangki bensin motor?*

**Star-BeningluvArthur** : Haha, saya juga bener-bener nostalgia banget. Dulu jamannya masih dikerjain kakak kelas sampe ada yang nangis, ketawa cengar cengir ngeliat senior yang cantik atau ganteng, atau ketakutan pas latihan PBB gara-gara salah sikap dan gerakan baris, hiks... masa sekolah itu memang menyenangkan! *terhura (?)*

**Chiki** : Namamu seperti nama makanan yang dulu sering kubeli waktu SD! /jlegarrr makasih juga atas reviewnya! ^^ Rick sama Bella kan kakak adik, cuma kasian si Bella suka dipermaluin sama broernya *dibunuhNethere* XD

**Maruki Shitoichi** : YES! *ROTFL*

**mella-nyan** : Silakan dibaca jika berkenan, jangan sampe sakit yaa *eh*. Peringatan! Jika sakit berlanjut jangan ke dokter, tapi pergilah ke psikiater *ditinju* XD

Karena perjalanan masih panjang, maka saya pamit! Daah~ *pergi dan berlalu bersama angin* /?


End file.
